Tiempo caritativo
by Alfonseca-JR
Summary: El suspiro emitido por su padre le hizo girar su cabeza a verlo. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que pasaron un "tiempo caritativo" ellos dos?.../…De cualquier manera padre, algún día yo tendré que hacerme cargo de Shibusen y todo lo que implica./…No tienes idea de cuanto te quiero Death the Kid.


**Descargo de responsabilidad. **Soul Eater ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. La historia fue hecha sin fines de lucrativos pero si de distracción para las personas que la lean y para mí misma. Ignoro si hay una historia parecida en la extensa cantidad de relatos con la que cuenta Fanfiction.

**Summary:**

_El suspiro emitido por su padre le hizo girar su cabeza a verlo. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que pasaron un "tiempo caritativo" ellos dos?.../…De cualquier manera padre, algún día yo tendré que hacerme cargo de Shibusen y todo lo que implica./…No tienes idea de cuanto te quiero Death the Kid._

Noche de viernes. La noche más esperada por muchísimos jóvenes y adultos de toda la semana para la liberación del estrés y dar rienda suelta a la diversión. La ciudad de Death City no era la excepción. Algunos comercios como pequeñas tiendas cerraban temprano tratando de evadir quizá un futuro problema, sin embargo, otros como los centros nocturnos y restaurantes esperaban con puertas abiertas a aquella gente dispuesta a derrochar. No eran ni las nueve de la noche y las calles de la ciudad a estaban abarrotadas.

Desde lo alto, el joven Death the Kid podía divisar el gran tráfico peatonal en todo su esplendor. Si no se encontrara tan cansado, muy probablemente él sería uno más en el gentío bajo sus pies. Lo que le daba a pensar, ¡¿Cómo demonios sus armas tenían tal aguante si de compras se trataba?! , acababan de regresar de una clase extraescolar de 6 días, ¡6 benditos días!, él se sentía tan degastado que ni siquiera les replico nada cuando ellas le habían pedido el favor de llevarlas a casa de Maka, una vez llegando ahí solo se limitó a decirles que si llegaban tarde a casa ellas ya sabían donde estaban las llaves. Demonios, las mujeres también eran un sexo fuerte, bueno, en algunas ocasiones.

Sonrió al ver la mansión Gallows no muy lejos ya, por fin podría descansar merecidamente. Muy probablemente la casa estaría sola, eso era bueno para él, nadie lo molestaría en su descanso. Descendió lentamente hasta quedar frente al par de puertas de la entrada y guardo a Belcebú. Dejo escapar un largo suspiro y estiro un brazo para abrir una de las puertas a su hogar. A la mierda abrirla simétricamente, estaba cansado.

Con la idea en mente de ir a buscar una muda de ropa cómoda, ducharse e ir a la cama, estaba a punto de subir las escaleras con dirección a su cuarto cuando una voz canturrona interrumpió su andar.

-Mooo, Kiddo-kun, bienvenido a casa~

_¿Es mi padre?_

El joven shinigami tuvo que regresar hacia la entrada de su comedor, que era de donde provenía la voz, ahí estaba su padre, sentado en la cabecera de la mesa con un par de bonches de documentos mal acomodados a sus costados y algunos otros esparcidos por la mesa.

-Buenas noches padre- dijo el joven con cierto tono de sorpresa en su voz- no creí que estuvieras en casa-

Y entonces Shinigami-sama vio a su hijo. Traía su habitual saco en la mano, podía apreciar rasgaduras y suciedad en la prenda, la camisa blanca y el pantalón que vestía estaba en iguales condiciones al saco, vio raspones en la cara de su hijo y no dudaba que en otras partes de su cuerpo hubiera más, estaba sucio y despeinado. La idea de ver a su hijo en esas condiciones no le gustaba ni le gustaría nunca a pesar que un día de estos él lo relevaría en Shibusen y tendría peores batallas. El actual dios de la muerte descarto esos pensamientos de inmediato y analizando bien las condiciones en que su hijo regreso a casa…si, se prestaba para un comentario indecoroso.

-¿Sabes Kiddo-kun?, si hubieras regresado de ver a Chrona-chan, en este momento me garantiza a mi futuro nieto~

El color rojo escarlata no tardó en aparecer en las mejillas pálidas del joven.

-¡Padre!

_Siempre era igual._ Desde que él y Chrona habían dado a conocer su relación hace poco más de 8 meses, su padre gozaba de lanzar comentarios de esa clase, metiéndolo en situaciones incomodas y difíciles para salir. Inclusive su padre una vez lo hizo en frente de su novia:

_~Chrona-chan, ¿Por qué no convences a mi hijo para que me hagan abuelo pronto?~_

_-No s-sabría li-lidiar con un be-bebe,pe-pero si Ki- digo Shinigami-kun qui-quiere…prometo es-esforzarme-La joven dueña de esas palabras fácilmente podría competir con un jitomate maduro y salir victoriosa._

_-¡Ya es suficiente padre!- _

_¿Quién de los dos estaba más colorado en ese momento?_

Una pequeña risa burlona de parte de su padre lo logro sacar del recuerdo de aquella vez.

~Jo~jo Kiddo-kun, ¿Cómo te fue en la misión?~

-Supongo que bien padre, ¿quiere el reporte de la misión ahora mismo?-Ni hablar, si su padre decía que sí, pues a trabajar se ha dicho.

-Naaaah, ni te apures tanto hijo, ya me lo darás el lunes-

-De acuerdo, iré a lavarme y dormiré después, espero descanse padre-el joven giro su cuerpo hacia la salida dispuesto a avanzar, no sin antes escuchar a su padre hablar.

-Está bien hijo, tú también descansa-soltó aquel hombre junto con un suspiro y regreso la mirada hacia los documentos en la mesa.

El suspiro emitido por su padre lo hizo parar sus pies y girar su cabeza para verlo, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que pasaron un "tiempo caritativo" ellos dos? , ¿Un mes, mes y medio, quizás dos?

Lo había decidido, iría a ducharse, se pondría ropa cómoda y bajaría a ayudar a su padre .El hijo del shinigami salió del comedor con destino hacia su habitación con paso rápido, antes de salir la voz de su padre se hizo escuchar:

-~Espero dejes esas líneas más blanca que de costumbre hijo~-

Y de haber estado en mejores condiciones le hubiera dado uno de sus colapsos. El joven solo se limitó a decir con evidente frustración en su voz:

-Padre…esa clase de comentarios suyos…no me hacen feliz-

Después de 8 simétricos minutos Kid ya se encontraba bajando las escaleras de la mansión con dirección al comedor donde, si no se equivocaba, aun debía estar su padre.

El hijo del shinigami entro al comedor y camino hacia su padre, esté, al verlo, levanto la vista hacia arriba y acto seguido vio cómo su niño estiraba la mano hacia el bonche de documentos para tomar algunos y se sentó a su derecha.

-Entre dos personas el trabajo se hace más rápido ¿no?, además me sirve de práctica_, _de cualquier manera padre, algún día yo tendré que hacerme cargo de Shibusen y todo lo que implica-

Kid, a pesar de que su padre no dejaba ver su rostro con esa mascara que usaba siempre, sabía que había una sonrisa en su cara. Y Shinigami-sama sabía que su hijo percibía esa sonrisa que había en su cara.

Entre pláticas, risas y uno que otro comentario bochornoso pasaron un par de horas. Aquellos bonches de documentos mal ordenados se encontraban ahora revisados y organizados en la mesa en una sola pila.

Shinigami-sama observaba a su hijo, quien antes de haber terminado con los documentos se había quedado dormido en la silla con sus brazos acunando su cabeza sobre la mesa. El dios de la muerte le dedico una sonrisa ladeada a su hijo por detrás de la máscara, verlo así lo embargaba de paz y tranquilidad, no le importaba ni le importaría nunca la edad que Kid tuviese, podría estar casado, haber tenido hijos o incluso ser un anciano y para el siempre seria su hijo, su pequeño niño. Había días en donde su trabajo le impedía cruzar palabra alguna con él, cosa que le molestaba y que las hermanas Thompson lograron darse cuenta a pesar de que él era bueno en disfrazar emociones con otras y siempre llevar ese aire de despreocupación consigo, otras ocasiones no lo veía en persona hasta en la noche cuando llegaba a casa pero constantemente por el día le echaba una mirada a su hijo por el espejo de la Death room para checar su bienestar. Él podía ser un dios, ser director del Shibusen y el designado a traer paz al mundo pero antes de todo eso era padre.

Con toda la tranquilidad y delicadeza del mundo alzo en brazos a su hijo, se deslizo despacio por la casa cuidando no chocar con algo y despertarlo, inevitablemente la situación le hacía remontarse al pasado cuando Kid era tan pequeñito que su mano era insuficiente para cubrir un solo dedo de el por más pequeño que fuese. Llego a la habitación del pelinegro, abrió la puerta de esta con cuidado y se introdujo en la pieza para acercarse al lecho de su hijo removiendo las cobijas para acostarlo y regreso la ropa de cama a su sitio a manera de arroparlo con ellas. Antes de salir de la alcoba le acaricio los cabellos negros y también aquellos que tenían toques blancos revolviéndolos un poco con todo el amor que un padre puede darle a su hijo e hizo a un lado su voz canturrona un momento para decir con voz normal y baja unas cuantas palabras antes de retirarse.

-Sé que no suelo demostrártelo mucho hijo pero…no tienes idea de cuánto te quiero Death the Kid-

Y salió de la habitación no sin antes dar un último vistazo a su hijo y cerrar la puerta suavemente.

Cuando su padre lo hazlo en brazos se había despertado, sentí los parpados tan pesados que no se molestó en abrirlos y solo le limito a fingir seguir dormido (cosa que no le fue nada difícil por su agotamiento), sabía que estaba siendo llevado a sus aposentos, la última vez que había sido llevado a su cuarto de esa forma fue cuando tení años, aún recordaba lo que su padre le había dicho en una de esas ocasiones:

_-Papá, ¿Cómo llegue a mi cama si ayer me dormí en el sofá?- la voz de un infante Kid llamó la atención del dios de la muerte._

_-~¡Es porque tienes poderes de teletransportación Kiddo-kun!~, aprovéchalos mientras los tienes porque cuando crezcas podrían desaparecer- dijo el hombre con voz danzarina._

_\- ¡Que genial papá!-_

Y se hubiera reído al recordar eso si estuviera solo en ese momento, a veces se asombraba del nivel de inocencia que tienen los niños y que el alguna vez lo tuvo. En cuestión de unos segundos el sonido de una puerta abrirse llego a sus oídos y después sintió la cama bajo su espalda, una almohada en su nuca y las cobijas encima. Una mano le acaricio la cabeza y escucho las últimas palabras que le dirigió su padre:

-Sé que no suelo demostrártelo mucho hijo pero…no tienes idea de cuánto te quiero Death the Kid-

Y el sonido de la puerta llego nuevamente a sus oídos. El joven entre abrió su ojo derecho confirmando la ausencia del Shinigami y aunque sabía que no lo escucharía dijo:

-Y yo a usted padre-sonrió y se acurruco mejor para dormir.

**Notas de autora:**

Tras subir una historia en el 2011 perdí mi contraseña y como no quise hacer una nueva cuenta, pues abandone lo poco que tenía aquí en Fanfiction (solo es una historia pero bueeeno). Ahora que paso el tiempo la volví a encontrar en una libreta mientras limpiaba (casual) y decidí escribir esta historia en un día de aburrimiento cuando la inspiración llego a mi cabeza y me permitió plantear la idea decentemente xD. Así que al ver la escasa cantidad de fics acerca de Shinigami-sama y Kid (al menos en español), pues me dije a mi misma ¿Por qué chingaos no C: ?

Pues me siento completamente bien de terminar de escribir esto :3 (aunque después de leerlo siento que me quedo súper soso), la idea me surgió principalmente después de ver el anime nuevamente (específicamente el capítulo en donde Kid regresa con la llave del Brew y Shinigami-sama accede a contar sus planes :3) y de un pequeño accidente que tuvo mi padre mientras trabajaba. Es feo darse cuenta que los accidentes nos acercan a la gente más, por ello, creo que el amor hacia nuestros familiares y amigos debe demostrarse en todas las oportunidades que se tengan.

Espero la hayan disfrutado (yo disfrute de hacerlo), agradezco a los que lo leyeron y si te gusto o no, te invito a que me dejes un review, tu opinión me importa y me ayuda a crecer y mejorar la calidad de mi escritura, lo mejor de todo es que es gratis! :3

Y también quiero dar gracias especialmente a las 5 personitas que le dieron una oportunidad y comentaron mi primer fic: "Tyme of dying" que igualmente es de Soul Eater y es con la pareja de Kid y Chrona. (No vuelvo a usar block de notas porque me come las "ñ" e.e). Tome sus comentarios muy en cuenta para tratar de que el fic fuera bien escrito.

**¡Hasta la próxima lectura!**


End file.
